Truth Or Dare or Questions
by M-And-Company
Summary: Self explanitory. You ask (the list is on 1st chapter) a person either a truth, dare, or ask them a question! Enjoy, please keep things at most T.
1. People you Can Ask

Rock; Sup party people? Yo! Me and the authors decided that, to get us back on the Ninjago-loving mood again, we're gonna do a Truth-Or-Dare cross over with questions for the authors and the Ninjas and more!

* * *

**-People You Can Dare-**

All the authors; Mayhemb, Rock, Mrs. Loon, Mr. Science

**Spinjitsu Masters;**

Grace

Lloyd

Karishma

Misako

Lord Garmadon (both good and bad, but you have to be specific)

Sensei Wu

Bunny

Charlotte

Kim-Ly

Kyle

Cole

Kai

Zane

Jay

**Villains;**

Pythor

Skales

The Great Devourer

The Overlord

Skalidor

Samukai

**Others;**

Lou (Cole's Dad)

Ed and Edna (Jay's parents)

Doctor Julian (Zane's Dad)

Nya

Dareth

* * *

Rock; Okay if you want to direct your dares/truths/questions to a specific story of ours you need to specify that (ie; The Water Ninja, A New Beginning, etc). Make sure to tell us who the dare/truth/question is for and if this also includes multiple people.

Please review to get your questions in, we **_won't_** (will not) accept PMs.

Hope to hear you all and get back to you as soon as possible.


	2. First 2 Reviews

Lights turn on inside a large dark room to show our guests (the ninjago characters (all of them)).

"Uh...Where are we?" Cole asked as he looked around, before 4 pairs of shoes shoes came near them as 4 people stepped out of the darkness.

One was a girl with dark blue hair that reached her waist with bright hazel eyes. She wore a silver t-shirt that read "Grace is the #1 Ninja" in bright neon blue wavy print, black jeans, and white sandals. In her hand was a black laptop.

Left of her was another girl who had bright blonde hair held in 2 high pigtails with baby blue eyes. She wore a pink tank top that said "Bunny for the WIN" in floral green print, white jeans, and pink high heels.

Right of the 1st girl was a boy with shaggy black hair and dark brown hair. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt that said "Kim-Ly is Awesome" in silver edgy writing, black jeans, and white tennis shoes.

Finally the boy beside the 1st boy had short blonde hair with steel grey eyes. He had on a white and red basketball jersey, black shorts, and grey tennis shoes.

"Hey everyone! Wellcome to Truth or Dare or Questions featuring the cast and our OC's from Ninjago!" the 1st girl exclaimed, before she pointed to herself.

"I'm Mayhemb, *points to blonde girl* that's Mrs. Loon. *points to boy beside her* That's my boyfriend Dr. Science, *points to last boy* Then that's Rock...Just ignore him if you want." Mayhemb stated, Rock was about to protest, only for him to be hit in the head by a rock curtusy of Mayhemb.

"Um...You mind explaining why we are here?" Grace asked suddenly, before Mayhemb suddenly hugged her.

"YOU ARE MY FAVORITE!" Mayhemb yelled suddenly, before realizing what she just did and backed away from a freaked-out Grace.

"Sorry...uh...Well, to answer your question. Me, Mrs. Loon, Dr. Science, and Rock are the authors and creators of a franchise that we made dedicated to Ninjago. Our first book was The Ninja of Water, which first was dedicated to all of your Serpentine adventures from the point of meeting Lloyd to killing off the Great Devourer...Who may be resurrected in the sequel to The Ninja of Water. Also the Ninja of Water story was also placed to introduce and get to know our main Oc's Grace, Bunny, and Kim-Ly. In a remake of The Ninja of Water, Grace actually ends up falling for Jay, who accepts her feelings. *both Grace and Jay glance at each other before returning their attention to Mayhemb*." Mayhemb explained, everyone besides the authors (who already knew this) was watching her completely.

"The sequel to The Water Ninja is dedicated to when the ninjas get to meet the pirates, and get used to the 2 new ninjas of Charlotte and Kyle! Later on though we get to find out who really is the one who Lloyd has to face off for the final battle...But enough about that! Let's get to the point. You were all summoned here to be used for people's amusement by completing questions, truths, or dares. If you fail to complete these tasks you will be placed into the worst nightmare you have yet to even imagine, or you will be disintigrated." Mayhemb threatened, before opening her laptop as everyone looked at each other nervously.

"Okay our first set of things for us to do comes from a Anonymous Guest who types this; *shows other authors*

* * *

Jay; (Question) If you did meet Grace before Nya (like in New Friends), would you date Grace then?

Bunny; (Dare) I dare you to eat Cole's cooking. (sorry, but I'd find it funny if it was you)

The Overlord; (Truth) Would you pick Grace or Lord Garmadon (evil) to take over?

Kai; (Dare) I dare you to kiss Grace on the lips in front of Cole, Jay (when he likes her), (evil) Lord Garmadon, and Lloyd. (Cole, Jay, Lord Garmadon, and Lloyd can't know it's a dare)

Zane;...WHY U NO MAKE FOOD NO MORE? Your a amazin' cok 'nd should make meh a sandwhich.

Mayhemb; I dare you to put Lila in on the character thing.

* * *

"Okay first up is Jay with a question. If you did meet Grace before Nya, would you date Grace then?" Mrs. Loon asked the Lightning Ninja, who suddenly felt everyone's eyes on him.

"Uh...Um...Well, heh...Tha-that's a goood question...Uh..." Jay awkwardly glanced between Grace and Nya, Grace was trying not to stare at him while Nya was actually watching him.

"Will they remember this answer?" Jay asked Mayhemb, who thought about it for a bit.

"They won't remember it in any of the stories, there is a possibility they will remember it here though." Mayhemb responded, that sort of lifted some weight off his shoulders.

"Uh...Well...I-I guess I may date Grace...Y-you know, I-I can't really say that for sure." Jay awkwardly stated, Mayhemb stared at him for a bit before sighing.

"I guess that's the best we're gonna get...For now...Okay moving forward! Bunny has a dare, the person wants you to eat Cole's cooking." Mrs. Loon stated, before patting Bunny on the back a bit in a comforting motion.

"I'm okay with it. Bring it on!" Bunny happily exclaimed, before a bowl of Cole's chili came out of thin air.

"Author powers, gotta love em." Dr. Science stated, before a hush fell over the group as Bunny ate the chili as if it was nothing.

...

"We have found the new Goddess of Immortality!" Dr. Science and Rock yelled before bowing down to Bunny, who shrugged a bit.

"Not really. The Spirit Cookies that Mrs. Karishma gave us when we died made this stuff look like good Thanksgiving Turkey." Bunny explained, soon followed by aggreeing nods from both Grace and Kim-Ly while Karishma huffed.

"THEY AREN'T _THAT_ **BAD**!" Karishma yelled angrily, the 3 girls rolled their eyes at this.

"Going forward. Overlord. Would you pick Grace or Lord Garmadon, when he was evil, to take over?" Rock asked the floating matter of energy, who hummed a bit before replying.

"Well. You'd think I'd take over Lord Garmadon, but if I had a choice I'd honestly pick Grace...You know, if I could take her over! That girl would slap me away and-" The Overlord was cut off when Grace slapped him, "SEE!"

...

...

...

"oh...Kay..? Really quick I want Kim-Ly and Bunny to exit the room please.." Dr. Science asked, Bunny and Kim-Ly (though she was a bit suspicious as to why) both agreed and left the room...Well, not really...They had blindfolds and earplugs on, then a wall was placed in front of them that separated them from the others.

"Okay Kai! Come here, this is kind of a secret.." Mayhemb motioned Kai to come over, which he did. After skimming the dare he blushed and turned to glance at Grace before looking at Mayhemb.

"Do I have to?" Kai asked the authors, all of them nodded their heads yes.

"Fine..." Kai sighed before going up to Grace, who was staring at him in confusion.

"Wait! We have to make it so Jay likes Grace as stated! Plus Lord Garmadon has to be evil again!" Mayhemb whispered to Dr. Science, who snapped his fingers. Suddenly light pink hearts fluttered around Jay, before they entered him and he stared happily at Grace (Nya didn't see cause she also was staring at her brother in confusion). Along with this black lightning struck Lord Garmadon, turning him evil again.

"I'm sorry Grace." Kai whispered, Grace quirked an eyebrow. Yet before she could say anything Kai grabbed her shoulders and kissed her- FULL ON THE LIPS!

"Kaaaaai!" Cole yelled angrily as he got out of his seat and was handed a crowbar (thanks to Mrs. Loon). Lord Garmadon followed the action before also being handed 4 swords (thanks to Mrs. Loon again (Mrs. Loon hates Kai)). Lloyd looked a bit sick at this.

"Dude! That's my sister!" Lloyd yelled before noticing that Jay was also getting up from his chair.

...

"Uh...Jay? What are you-" "ATTAAAAACK!" Jay yelled, cutting Lloyd's question off, before the 3 boys (Cole, Jay, and Lord Garmadon) charged after Kai.

"Help me!" Kai yelled as he ran away from the 3 charging boys, all the while Mrs. Loon laughed at him.

"NO!" Mrs. Look yelled through her laughs, before bringing Kim-Ly and Bunny back in.

"Okay Zane...Basically this person asks why you don't cook anymore and that you make them a sandwich..." Dr. Science stated a bit confused, Zane blinked a bit.

"Well...I don't cook that often because there are more people to cook...Then as for the sandwich, I don't know who you are or what sandwich you like...So that is impossible." Zane summed up, the authors all looked at each other.

"Seems legit." all 4 stated before they turned back to the computer.

"Mayhemb is dared to-" "No. We will not put Lila in this. I'm sorry, just no. We have enough moms in here and I don't need Lila to torture Lord Garmadon every minute. That's what this whole thing is about. For you people to torture them!" Mayhemb cut Rock off, who just stared at her much like everyone else.

...

...

...

"OKay! So we have 1 final review to do before we end this thing!" Mrs. Loon exclaimed before looking at the laptop.

* * *

Fabcorp; Truth for Jay. Ask him when was the last time he wet himself. :D

* * *

"Okay. Jay, when was the last time you wet yourself?" Mayhemb asked Jay, who blushed a bit yet looked down.

"When Grace came out of the forest and announced that she was gonna take over Ninjago instead of Lord Garmadon. (spoiler alert!)" Jay confessed, before a shoe was thrown at his head via Mayhemb.

"SPOILER ALERT!" the authors all yelled, before suddenly Bunny popped in front of the camera.

"Okay! That's all for now! Send in your truth, dares, and questions so we can continue! And maybe you may even get a few more spoilers of what may happen in the future!" Bunny chimed before the camera was shut off.


	3. Gangnam Style and Chuck Norris

"Hi and welcome to another segment of Truth or Dare or Question!" Mayhemb exclaimed as we return to the dark room, Kai has a bandage wrapped around his head and was receiving glares from (evil) Lord Garmadon and Cole. (Jay was his regular self)

"Okay our first set of questions comes from a gal named katz908." Rock stated before he and the other author's looked at the screen.

* * *

Cole: If your passion wasn't for cooking, then what would it be? Do you think you would accomplish it also?

Jay: If you had to give up something to save a friend's life, what would it be and why?

Kai: Is there a 'special someone' out there for you? If so, do tell!

Zane: Yay! You reunited with your father! Congradulations! Now, what do you think you wouldn't done if you haven't found your memory (in ((forgot the episode)) that one episode) an you wandered into your father's prison if you didn't know who he was?

Sensei: What was it like in the snake's belly? 0.0 (sorry for awkward question..)

Nya: Would you say yes If Cole asked you out instead of Jay?

Grace: Why are you so awesome!? XD

Bunny: I love your name! If you preferred a different name, what would it be? :D

* * *

"Okay Cole! If you passion wasn't for cooking, what would it be? Do you think you would accomplish it also?" Mrs. Loon asked the Rock ninja, who thought about it be smirking a bit as he put his arm around Grace's waist.

"Well. My biggest passion is for Grace, and, well...I think I accomplish that." Cole stated before kissing his girlfriend...Only for (evil) Lord Garmadon to hit him on the head.

"NO KISSING MY DAUGHTER!" Lord Garmadon yelled angrily as Cole groaned.

"I thought he was good again!" Cole yelled in annoyance, while Dr. Science looked at the comment again.

"Jay. If you had to give up something to save a friend's life, what would it be and why?" Dr, Science quickly asked, trying his best not to prevent a fight.

"I'd give up anything of mine besides my life and my friend's to save one of my friend's life. Because really, you can never give up to much for a good friend...And as for not giving up my life, I'm sorry, I don't want to pull what the girls did with the Great Devourer. (The Ninja of Water ending)" Jay stated with a small grin at the end, the author's looked at each other.

"Makes sense." the author's chorused before Mrs. Loon giggled over the next question.

"Okay. Kai. Is there a 'special someone' out there for you? If so, do tell!" Mrs. Loon couldn't help but giggle through her sentence as she saw Kai nervously glance at Kim-Ly.

"Uh...Well...Umm. Y-Yeah I do have a...Uh, Special Someone...I-Is...Well, Kim-Ly of course." Kai stated a bit nervously, only for Grace to scoff a bit.

"Of course. If she is just you special someone then why do you 2 end up having kids in the future." Grace grumbled, but not loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Okay. Zane! Browski! Uhm...Okay. First she saw congrats on finding your father. Aaaaand... What do you think you wouldn't done if you haven't found your memory (inTick Tock) an you wandered into your father's prison if you didn't know who he was? (actual phrasing)" Mayhemb asked, a bit confused at how the question was worded.

"Well...If I hadn't found my memory and had stumbled upon my father's prison I would be a bit cautious as to why a old man knew my name and began hugging me." Zane replied, everyone couldn't help but think about this for a bit.

...

"Makes sense." everyone stated before Rock jumped up at the next question.

"Sensei Wu! Mastaaaah! What was it like in the snake's belly?" Rock asked the old man, who blinked before shiving in disgust.

"It was horrible!...I couldn't find my tea in there." Sensei Wu said in a horrified voice, causing everyone to blink before going back to reality.

"Ooh...Kay..? Next question. Nya. Would you saw yes if Cole asked you out instead of Jay?" Mrs. Loon asked the Samurai, who nervously glanced as she felt everyone's eyes on her.

"Uh...Well...If Cole asked me, like before we were all dating you mean and at the same time Jay was interested in Grace, then...Sure, why not I guess?" Nya stated, this sort of earned her a few confused glances.

"Oh...Kay...Next if for Grace. Grace, why are you so awesome?" Dr. Science asked, a bit surprised at the question.

"Cause she is! I made her that way!" Mayhemb exclaimed suddenly, while Grace grinned happily.

"She isn't all that much." Samukai and the Overlord grumbled, only for them both to be slapped by Grace.

"YOU'RE ARGUMENT IS INVALID!" Grace yelled angrily, before going back to her spot beside Cole.

"Finally we have the last one. Bunny, if you wanted to change your name that what would you change it to?" Rock asked the floral girl, who thought about it before smiling a bit.

"Actually I don't really want to change my name. I rather like it myself, and it would show disrespect to my parents if I changed it." Bunny stated with a small smile on her lips, before a bright sign appeared that said, "GO AWWWWWWW!"

"Awwww~" Mayhemb and Mrs. Loon chimed happily, as everyone gave them odd glances.

"OKaaaay next is...*loads guest reviews*...OKay, I'm sorry for skipping but I honestly love this question." Mayhemb stated before showing the author's the things.

* * *

Truths:Grace What was the biggest trouble you've ever gotten into? What was it about?

* * *

"Okay...I love that one also...So Grace, what was the biggest trouble you've ever gotten into? What was it about?...And for this 1 question, I'm allowing spoilers." Mayhemb allowed, before Grace gulped a bit.

"The biggest trouble I've ever gotten into...Was when I re-unleashed the Serpentine just so they could help me get to the Dark Island to overthrow my dad and take over the world for myself." Grace answered, before Mayhemb gave her a small comforting hug.

"Moving foreward, these ones are from SHADOW-HEART246." Dr. Science stated before the author's looked at the laptop.

* * *

LORD GARMADON: go in a locked room with Princess Molestia ( she's a rapist) for 2 hours  
GOOD GARMADON: how would you react if Lloyd died in episode 26?

KAI: battle Nya ( and don't go easy just cause she's your sister)

OVERLORD: Do you think your scarier than slenderman?

ZANE: Who would you date Kai or Cole

JAY, COLE, NYA: Re-enact "Twilight" with Nya as Bella/ Jay as the vampire dude/ Cole as Jacob  
DARETH: WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!? (I have purple and black hair and bat wings)

* * *

"Okay...Lord Garmadon we'll skip your dare because even I think that's kind of...*shutters*...Okay, good Garmadon *Lord Garmadon is changed back to good* How would you react if Lloyd had died (probably means) during the final battle?" Rock asked the good Lord Garmadon, who frowned at this.

"I would be very sad, I would have never actually spent time with my son and I would have been the one who..." Good Garmadon shivered at this to end his sentence, Karishma patted his back in a comforting way.

"Okay! Kai, battle Nya...And you can't go easy on her just cause she's your sister." Mrs. Loon said with a grin before passing out popcorn to everyone, Kai and Nya got up.

"Let's do this!" Kai exclaimed before running head first at Nya, who got ready to fight.

**15 Minutes Later**

Kai is seen groaning as he lays on the floor, Nya on top of him.

"Woop! Girl power!" all the girls happily yelled, Nya just chuckled a bit.

"Hey. You get to learn how to fight when you train with Kim-Ly and Grace for a few months." Nya said as she walked back to her seat, Kim-Ly behind her as she carried Kai.

"Overlord. Do you think you're scarier than Slenderman?" Dr. Science asked the floating blob, everyone looked a bit confused.

"Who?" they all asked, Mayhemb suddenly stood up.

"Imagine Grace, full on anger mode, back when Devouer venom was in her, but with no face and as a guy that stalked you in a forest." Mayhemb quickly stated, suddenly Jay stood up.

"Where's the bathroom?" Jay asked nervously, before a porta-potty appeared, and he quickly went inside.

"Hurry up in there Jay!" Cole yelled as he and a few other boys stood beside the door, before they all stared at the Great Devouer, who was also in the line.

"Uh...I don't think you'll fit." Lloyd uncomfortably said to the giant snake, who hissed at him.

"Okay...Zane! Who would you rather date, Kai or Cole?" Rock asked the Ice Ninja, who blinked a bit before opening his mouth.

"Kai. Because Cole is dating Grace, who is my sister...So...Yeah..." Zane uncomfortably stated, the authors found that responable.

"Okay then...Uh...Dareth...This question makes me want to puke but. Will you go out with SHADOW-HEART246? She has purple and black hair and bat wings." Mrs. Loon said, she and Mayhemb looked a bit green at this question.

"Any girl who wants to date Grand Sensei Dareth, shall have a date." Dareth stated with a grin at the camera, Mayhemb shivered in disgust.

"I guess that also answers you request marsline21." Dr. Science stated, before suddenly Mayhemb popped up infront of the video camera.

"And also...Yeah, we're sorry...I...I just don't feel comfortable doing the whole twilight thing I mean...Mrs. Loon would love that I bet but...It's just to awkward for us...S-Sorry about that..." Mayhemb apologized, while Grace giggled a bit.

"I don't know, I wouldn't mind seeing my Cole becoming a werewolf." Grace giggled a bit through her sentence.

"Okay finally for this chapter we have the requests from Ninja of Gangnam Syle...?" Dr. Science asked, a bit confused at the name.

* * *

Dareth: burn ur "trophies"  
Lloyd:race chuck norris in 8989 in heels  
Zane:Dance gangnam style withb me? i am fullyclothed in black so i might be your shadow o_O

* * *

"YES! Dareth! Go burn all yo' fake trophies! Everyone else! we be havin' a bon fire!" Mayhemb exclaimed happily as Dareth cried while gripping onto his golden "babies".

For a little while everyone gathered around the burning pile of metal and roasted marshmellows.

"Okay Lloyd. Ninja of Gangnam Syle dares you to race Chuck Norris in 8989 in heels." Rock exclaimed happily, before they all were in a large race track.

"CHUCK NORRIS WE LOVE YOU!" Mayhemb, Grace, and Kim-Ly all yelled as the race started up.

**Time Skip**

"aaaand the winner is...CHUCK NORRIS **_AND_** LLOYD?..!" Mayhemb exclaimed as she looked at the photo almost in disbelief, along with everyone else.

"My baby bro tied with Chuck Norris...*snif* I-I'm so proud of you!" Grace exclaimed before hugging Lloyd, who chuckled at this.

"Finally, my most favorite one, Zane has to dance Gangnam style...Ya know what, let's all do this!" Rock exclaimed before suddenly everyone got into the dancing craze.

"DANCE PEOPLE DANCE!" Grace and Lou yelled before everyone got up and dance...Besides the Overlord, who was just a blob of matter.

Oppa is Gangnam style  
Gangnam style

A girl who is warm and humanle during the day  
A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee  
A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes  
A girl with that kind of twist

I'm a guy  
A guy who is as warm as you during the day  
A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down  
A guy whose heart bursts when night comes  
That kind of guy

Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Now let's go until the end

Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style

Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh

A girl who looks quiet but plays when she plays  
A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes  
A girl who covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all  
A sensable girl like that

I'm a guy  
A guy who seems calm but plays when he plays  
A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes  
A guy who has bulging ideas rather than muscles  
That kind of guy

Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Beautiful, loveable  
Yes you, hey, yes you, hey  
Now let's go until the end

Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style  
Oppa is Gangnam style

Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh

On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby  
I'm a man who knows a thing or two  
On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby  
I'm a man who knows a thing or two

You know what I'm saying  
Oppa is Gangnam style

Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style  
Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh

"GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!" everyone yelled before the screen went black.

Say tuned for the next chapter!


	4. We're Baaaaa-aaack!

Mayhemb; We're baaaaaa-aaaaaack..!

Pythor; Dang it...*gets smacked in the head by Mayhemb*

Dr. Science; Now, if we may continue. This one is from StarlightDark

* * *

Zane- cook mince pies while dancing to Crazy Frog! (In front of everyone!)  
Sensei Wu- why do you like tea and do you know Albus Dumbledore?  
Lord Garmadon (good)- How old are you?  
Cole- I dunno, drink 7 cans of Doctor Pepper!  
Rock- allow everyone to poke you with a stick.

* * *

"Okay then, Zane. You're up first...!" Mrs. Loon chimed happily, before Mayhemb went over to the radio and put on "Crazy Frog". Half-way through baking (and dancing) though, Zane ended up slipping as he danced...And spilt on the Mince Pies onto the Overlord and the Great Devouerer.

"Well, that was amusing.." Mayhemb softly said, followed by several nods in agreement, before she sipped some tea.

"Next for Sensei Wu, why do you like tea and do you know of Albus Dumbledore..?" Rock questioned the white-bearded old man, who chuckled a bit.

"I drink my tea, due to it being immortal tea...Eventually I will die of course, but the tea allows more energy to flow in you and give you more years...As for the second question...-" Sensei Wu suddenly threw a bowl at the Overlord, "-ARESTO MOMENTUM!"

The bowl slowed down greatly...Only to tip over and spill soup onto the floating mass of energy.

"OH COME ON!" the Overlord yelled out angrily, Sensei Wu just chuckled at this though. Dr. Science rolled his eyes at this before turning to the (Good) Lord Garmadon, who gave him a small smile.

"Lord Garmadon, how old are you...?"

"As old as Sensei Wu."

...

...

...

"Well, I do believe that's check and mate then.." Lord Garmadon happily stated, Mayhemb frowned at this before tossing Cole 7 cans of Doctor Pepper.

"Go crazy Cole...Then I get the final one." Mayhemb declared as she left for a moment.

-**1 Moment Later**-

Mayhemb re-enters the room...Holding a large pointed stick the size of the Empire State Building.

"WHAT THE HECK! IT SAID A STICK!" Rock yelled as he jumped out of his chair, Mayhemb smiled a bit.

"This is a stick, a GIANT stick..!" Mayhemb declared, before she and Rock then played the time-wasting game of cat-'nd-mouse.

"Okay...Well...While that's going on, let's continue..." Mrs. Loon chimed before she looked up the next reviews.

* * *

From; A Guest

ok i want to dare jay to tell nya about his feelings for her

* * *

"No problem...!" Mayhemb chimed before snapping her fingers. MAGIC AUTHOR ULTIMATE-POWER MOVE; _**ACTIVATED**_!

"I LOVE YOU NYA!" Jay yelled out as he fell to his knees, Mayhemb grinned at this before she continued on.

"AUTHOR POWERS FOR THE WIN!" Rock yelled out as he threw a blanket over the now-blushing firetruck red Jay.

* * *

From; Guest

Dare: Kim-ly and bunny to treat Cole like a baby for a day and feed him a baby bottle  
Question:To Nya,Bunny,Grace,Kim-Ly if the boys (ninjas) got turned 5 years for a week would you take care of them or no  
Question:To all the ninjas if you in a battle with the snakes and they used some magic the change your gender how you react  
Truths:Grace What was the biggest trouble you've ever gotten into? What was it about?

* * *

Kim-Ly is then seen laughing her butt off as Cole is sitting on her lap, a baby bottle in his mouth.

"Ooooooh, is the wittle bwabwy hungee..?" Kim-Ly teasingly asked, before Mrs. Loon held up a few signs.

* * *

To Nya, Bunny, Grace, and Kim-Ly; if the boys (ninjas) got turned (into) 5-years (old) for a week, would you take care of them or no?

* * *

Grace- Duh, they're my brothers basically...Well, besides Kai...I'd leave him to Nya or Kim-Ly...Yeah, that sounds about right...

Kim-Ly -I'd take care of all but Jay, pretty sure he'd annoy me to death...

Bunny- I'd take care of all of them...!...Besides Cole or Kai...Maybe...

Nya- I wouldn't take care of Cole probably...I could make fun of Kai for being a kid like that, and I wouldn't mind dressing up Zane or Jay (Jay and Zane; O.o)

* * *

Question:To all the ninjas if you in a battle with the snakes and they used some magic the change your gender how you react

* * *

Lloyd- WHAT THE HECK!.?

Cole- WHAT!

Kai- DUDE! NOT COOL!

Zane- This...This does not compute...!

Jay- AWWWW- WHAT?.!

Bunny- Ummm...Wow...

Grace- Eh...I'm actually happy about this...!

Kim-Ly - FINALLY! NO MORE DRESSES!

Charlotte (new!)- O/O U...Umm...H-How do I...I go to the bathroom now..?

Kyle (new!)- ...Dudes...This ain't right...

* * *

"Okay then...Now, Grace...What was the biggest trouble you've ever gotten into? What was it about?" Rock questioned the Water Ninja, everyone gave the teenage boy a look.

"Really...? You helped write the ENTIRE series...Yet you can't figure out the biggest trouble I've had..? (Rock; JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!) Fine..! The biggest trouble I've ever gotten into was trusting Pythor and taking the Great Devourer venom probably...And we all know what that was about..!" Grace yelled out, everyone couldn't help but nod their heads to this.

* * *

From; SHADOW-HEART246

GOOD AND BAD GARMADON: play slender elementary on a HD 24 inch laptop while in a dark closet for an hour.

* * *

"Be strong brave soldiers..!" Mayhemb declared as she, Rock, Dr. Science, and Mrs. Loon saluted to both Garmadon's as they walked into a dark closet with 2 computers and headphones. In the background some music was being played, before Rock held up a shotgun and fired it off.

"Okay, well..This'll be all for now...! Hope to do this again soon..!" Mayhemb told the camera, in the background you could hear the Garmadon's screams of terror.

"BYE~"


End file.
